


Felix

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe isn't always a driver - sometimes he's a cat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3s7mwmjIP1r63yi4o2_500.jpg

“Felipe?” Nothing. “Felipe! Where’re you hiding? We’re on track today...” Rob adds (more to himself than anyone else) as he pulls back the duvet and slips out of bed. His driver had been right next to him when he’d fallen asleep last night, curled up close to his chest as he always was (or at least, how he always _started_ the night; they did end up in some strange and clingy positions by morning far too often...), but right now he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Rob sticks his head into the bathroom, has a quick look in the spare room, and then pads down the stairs to the kitchen – that was where he often found Felipe, after all, sitting on the kitchen table and waiting for breakfast. _Lazy git_ , Rob thinks to himself, and chuckles.  
  
Not in the kitchen this morning though.  
  
“Bloody ‘ell, F’lipe, now is not the time to go AWOL.” He did have a tendency to wander off when he was like this, and whilst it wasn’t a problem if he was just out in the garden, finding him if he’d gone further afield, on a race weekend of all times, was _not_ how Rob wanted to spend his morning...  
  
Rob pushes open the door to the living room. The morning sun is shining in through the open curtains, and, _ah there he is_ , curled up on the sofa in the patch of sun, snoozing happily. Rob smiles to himself, and sits carefully down next to him.  
  
“Why’d’you bother getting up if you’re just gonna go back to sleep somewhere else, eh?”  
  
Rob runs his hand down over Felipe’s head, coming to rest at the back of his neck, and starts to stroke in a slow and gentle rhythm.  
  
Felipe starts to purr, a rumbling vibration under Rob’s hand, and he keeps stroking and scratching at the back of his driver’s neck. Felipe stirs, shifts, and stretches, and Rob takes his hand away. Felipe’s face scrunches, his ears twitch, and he twists around to bat ineffectually at Rob’s hand.  
  
“Sorry ‘Lipe, we have to get on this morning, and whilst you’re adorable like this,” Felipe stops purring at that word, “you can’t really drive like that.”  
  
How a cat can look so unimpressed is quite frankly remarkable. Felipe squirms around, and leaps into Rob’s lap.  
  
“Ow! Claws, ‘Lipe!” Rob picks him up and dumps him unceremoniously on the sofa cushions. “You’ll leave scratches all over my legs like that...” Felipe pauses, _looks_ at Rob, and then jumps down onto the floor and stalks out of the room.  
  
A moment later Felipe reappears.  
  
“You do not usually complain about scratches.”  
  
Rob looks up, and can’t deny the hint of relief he always feels when he sees his driver back in his more normal form.  
  
“Yes, well _usually_ you scratch with your _nails_ , not your _claws_ , and when you do there’s a reason for it that makes me more than happy to put up with it...”  
  
Felipe grins, his nose scrunching, clearly still readjusting to being not-a-cat, something that always takes a little longer when he’s sleepy. Rob thinks that he should probably be more wierded out that he finds that so cute, but he’s (almost) used to Felipe’s rather unique quirk now, and it is pretty damn adorable at times. Although falling asleep next to a sweaty and satisfied man, and waking up with a damp cat in his face instead never ceases to be an unpleasant surprise.  
  
Felipe slopes over to the sofa, and folds himself up next to Rob.  
  
“No, no, Felipe, we have to get a move on,” but Felipe has curled himself up with just enough of his weight on Rob to make it very difficult indeed for the engineer to move, and is already making a noise that sounds suspiciously like another purr. Rob finds himself chuckling despite his acute awareness of the time, and runs his hand up into Felipe’s hair, scratching at the back of his neck once more.  
  
“Alright, just a moment then.” Rob can feel Felipe smile against him. “It’s a good thing you didn’t wander off again, or we wouldn’t have time for this,” and he drops a kiss onto the top of Felipe’s head. “Maybe I should get you a collar,” Rob muses. “Then when you do go missing I know someone will bring you home.”  
  
Felipe raises his head and narrows his eyes at Rob. “I am not your pet.”  
  
“Sure you’re not. Maybe I should call you Felix?”  
  
“Hmph. Need my claws again,” Felipe mutters, his head settling back on Rob’s chest, and Rob laughs.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare, sunshine.”  
  
“Watch me.”  
  
Rob goes back to scratching at Felipe’s neck. Even when he’s like this, it’s an extraordinarily effective distraction. “I dunno though, it could be quite sexy on you... when you’re not a ball of fur and a tail, that is.”  
  
Felipe makes a noise that doesn’t sound convinced.  
  
*  
  
“Felipe?”  
  
“What do you want Fernando?”  
  
“What’s that?” Fernando gestures vaguely at his own neck, and then waves in Felipe’s direction.  
  
Felipe tugs the neck of his undershirt higher. “Nothing.”  
  
Fernando raises his eyebrows. “Are you wearing a necklace?”  
  
“I do not wear jewellery, Fernando, I am not a girl. Unlike some people.”  
  
Fernando glares, first at Felipe, and then at Rob (who’s loitering in the corner, trying not to laugh), before departing, realising he’s not going to find out today at least what Felipe has around his neck.  
  
Rob sidles over to his driver, smirking. “Didn’t realise you were wearing it to races now as well...”  
  
Felipe blushes, and shrugs, running his fingers under the material and over the red leather band and the metal buckle. “You like it...”  
  
Rob leans down to murmur in Felipe’s ear. “You know I do. And in which case, I look forward to seeing you in nothing else later tonight...” Felipe looks up to see Rob still grinning wickedly, and he has to bite back another contented noise (definitely _not_ a purr, for sure...) when Rob’s hand moves to the back of his neck. “But first, let’s get you back in the car, _Felix_.”  
  
Rob winks, and has sauntered off to the pitwall before Felipe can say anything in reply.


End file.
